Who are you backing?
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: NO SPOILERS INCLUDED! It's the 117th Hunger Games. You are the audiance, sponsors and game-makers. 24 tributes, who will you bet on. REVIEW TO SEND THEM SUPPLIES AND CHOSE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES! YOU DECIDE! Rated T for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter might not be very good, because the point of the story is for you to decide, so I have to get reveiws first. It will get better!**

**I may take a while between uploads, because I have several other stories and I have to check the reviews for your answers. BY THE WAY I HAVE ONLY READ THE FIRST HUNGER GAMES BOOK AND AM HALF WAY THROUGH THE SECOND!**

_The 117th Hunger Games. 24 tributes, 1 boy and 1 girl can survive, from any two districts you like. You are the audience, the sponsors and the game makers; you decide who lives and who dies. Review to help you district(s), send them supplies, or even send opposing districts poison in hope that they die before your district(s) die._

_By the way, I can't keep everyone alive, if your district(s) dies then you can easily move on to another. This is purely for fun, don't take it too seriously! Don't always focus on the main districts…_

The gong sounds and 15 tributes run to the cornucopia, the other nine run to the woods trying to get away. Five of the ones who try and run get brutally slaughtered as they accidently get mixed up in the fight. Oops! You recognise that all the ones trying to avoid getting killed, get murdered by the same people, the boy and girl from district 1; obviously seeing sense in getting rid of the lower tributes now rather than later. The other five make in to the woods in time. Six more either get stabbed, clobbered or trampled on, when they tried to get supplies.

You look over the bloody battle in amusement (you are from the capitol, after all). 11 dead already. You glance at the piece of paper in your hands; you scrawled the names of the tributes on. You start marking off the dead ones.

_1 - Ben & Kira_

_2 - Chris & Meg_

_3 – James (x) & Molly_

_4 - Tom & Saskia_

_5 – Frank (x) & Ruby (x)_

_6 - Devon & Angel (x)_

_7 – Sean (x) & Lily (x)_

_8 - Lewis & Lorna (x)_

_9 – Sam (x) & Natasha_

_10 - Ryan & Emilee_

_11 – Jack (x) & Chloe (x)_

_12 – Jordan (x) & Freya_

All the careers are still alive, as usual, as well as some other districts. You pop the tape you made of the interviews into the player on your T.V and skip straight to the living districts. You need to know who the strong ones are and where to place your bets.

DISTRICT 1 – The interview tells you that the tributes from district 1 have already made an alliance with each other and for the first time ever say that they will refuse to team up with the other careers. They both sound like ruthless killers and have proved that in the blood bath. The girl says she's good with throwing knives and medicine, the boy said he's good with hunting and plants.

DISTRICT 2 – They boy and girl from this district have told you that they are teaming up with the remaining careers and are seeking revenge at district 1 for not choosing to help them "It will be their greatest mistake" the girl have said. They boy and girl are both good at handling weapons and can hunt, but don't know much about survival.

DISTRICT 3 – You skip the boy's interview since he's dead and you also don't see the point in watching the girl's. She seems strong, showing no emotion, but admitted that she will die eventually and her main goal is to last as long as possible and die with dignity. Her courage seems promising.

DISTRICT 4 – They have an alliance with the other two careers. They aren't too bothered that district one has refused them, merely claiming that it was district 1's loss. They can both fish well; the girl is significantly stronger and smarter than the boy.

DISTRICT 5 – You skip them. They're dead.

DISTRICT 6 – The boy said he made an alliance with the girls from district 9 and 12. He said he's good at hand to hand combat and knows a lot about medicine and plants. Despite not being in a very good district he seems hopeful and quite a good fighter.

DISTRICT 7 – You skip them. They're dead.

DISTRICT 8 – He seems cocky. Too cocky. Yet he ran from the battle. So in the interview he was probably faking to get sponsors. He also claimed to be madly in love with the girl from district 2, but she seemed repulsed at this. He was either trying to make an alliance with her or trying what Peeta did. Doesn't look like it worked. You mark him dead on the piece of paper. To be honest, he's as good as dead to you.

DISTRICT 9 – The girl has a lot of knowledge, but not much strength. Most people would dismiss her but in a team with the boy from district 6 and the girl from district 12, she may make it most of the way through.

DISTRICT 10 – They made an alliance with each other. Although they know little about plants and poisons, they are extremely good hunters. They say they can make weapons out of almost anything. They actually are in love, but you aren't thinking about sponsoring them for that, you're more interested in the survival skills they claim they have. It wouldn't be surprising if they did.

DISTRICT 11 – You skip them. They're dead.

DISTRICT 12 – The girl has an alliance with the boy from 6 and the girl from 9. She is strong and a good hunter, but she doesn't give anything else away in the interview. Mysterious.

You chew on your lip anxiously deciding. Who are you backing in the Hunger games?

**Closing note: I know this is short, but I didn't want to do write too much until you choose what will happen.**

**-REVIEW TWO PEOPLE YOU ARE BACKING (A BOY AND A GIRL)**

**-REVIEW WHO YOU WANT TO DIE (ONLY ONE PERSON WILL BE CHOSEN EACH CHAPTER)**

**-REVIEW ONE THING YOU WANT TO SEND THEM (BARE IN MIND I CAN'T SEND EVERYTHING)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

**It's no longer in your P.O.V but keep backing your tributes! They need you. And remember you are also the game-makers so any little twists you'd like to add, just throw them in the review.**

Devon, Natasha and Freya looked up at the sky as the dead tributes were projected onto the night sky. Their alliance was a little different, but they were alive, so none of them cared. The screen vanished and the tributes sighed.

"None of the careers dead then." Natasha muttered.

"Don't be too harsh, they're people too." Devon whispered; he didn't want to attract attention to their little hide out high up in the tree.

"Yeah, you're right. They're all people, all kids!" Natasha almost raised her voice too high, but stopped herself when she realised.

"We're all people… we're also all dead!" Freya said.

"Oh shut up." Devon placed his head in his hands.

"That's easy for you to say. There's a possibility you can come out of this alliance alive. But we," Freya gestured to her and Natasha "We don't. Only one girl can win. And I know you won't pick me."

"How do you know that" Natasha tried comforting her. To this Freya only started to laugh.

"I know that, because… Natasha and Devon sitting in a tree…" Freya sang and was almost push out of the tree by Devon. "Oh come on, lighten up! Wait… there's someone else isn't there… is that why you're offended? It is isn't it!" The two girls started laughing and Devon let out a small smile as he though back to the girl from district…

Devon's train of thought was broken as two metal cases parachuted down onto his and Natasha's laps. Natasha had water and iodine. Devon had knives.

…

"Eww! Gross! Oh… god! I can't believe…" Kira scowled as the meat in front of her. "You expect me to eat human meat! Seriously!"

"It's that or nothing. Kira, I'm sorry, but we don't have a choice." Ben said to her.

"I know that we're from district 1, or 'careers' as they call us, but we don't have to be like that! I hate the games, I hate the Capitol and I don't care if they can hear us right now. Because all I want is to be respected and not looked at as the Capitol's pets. So I would rather go hungry than eat the poor kid I killed. You think I like killing? It was all just an act!"

"Then I don't want to ally with you anymore. You have ten seconds to run before I kill you. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be." He said through gritted teeth, clasping his knife.

So Kira took all the supplies and ran. Leaving him with just his human meat.

…

Ryan and Emilee sat curled up together under a tree root. "I'll keep watch, go to sleep" Ryan whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of her head. She had just drifted off when he heard a shuffling from somewhere in the area. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl from district 1 heading for them. She skidded to a stop as soon as she saw them and tried to run in the other direction. Ryan saw the supplies and grabbed her by the hair. "Where's your little boyfriend to protect you now?"

"Yeah funny thing… I'm not willing to eat human meat so we kinda split… and he was never my boyfriend!" Kira spat back.

"Boyfriend or not, I don't really care. All I know is that that's a lot of supplies, so I'm just gonna…" As soon as Kira felt the blade on her neck, she quick struggled out of his grasp and stabbed him in the throat.

"Oh… what did I just say? I don't like killing and yet… Ahh!" Kira said frustrated, tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. The cannon sounded startling Emilee awake. Emilee didn't know that Kira was only protecting herself; all she knew was that her boyfriend was dead and Kira's dagger was covered in his blood.

"What did you do!" Emilee cried! She threw a wooden, makeshift knife in Kira's direction and Kira only just managed to dodge it.

"I'm so sorry!" Kira yelled over her shoulder as she ran as fast as she could away, while Emilee cried over Ryan's dead body before it was pulled up into the air almost taking her with it as she clung on as tight as possible.

…

"We're soooooooooooo hungry!" Chris, Tom and Meg said in unison.

"Guys we have to ration the food! Or we'll starve completely. What would you rather? Small hunger… or death!" Saskia sighed for the millionth time.

"Fine… I'm gonna go pee." Meg said, but it was really just an excuse to get away from the boys. She breathed in the cold night air.

"Hey I heard you were hungry?" Meg heard a particularly annoying voice she remembered from the interviews as Lewis.

"Why do you care?" Meg said cautiously, reaching to her belt for her knife.

"Why wouldn't I care? You're out here alone…"

"Hey! I have allies!"

"…I'm also alone… and in need of allies… and besides… you're hot." Lewis said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"EWW, YOU CREEP!" Meg flung her knife his way and it stuck in the tree where he was standing as he dodged out of the way. "You better run."

Meg's allies joined her as soon as they heard her shout and all started throwing stuff at him. When they were sure he was gone, they all retreated to the cave, preparing for the harsh days of the hunger games that would surely come next.

**So what did you think? Review with who you want to die next and how, and who you're backing and what you are going to send them. :)**


End file.
